


Smooch all the monsters

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It was 2 am when I wrote this, M/M, Written and posted via Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Chan refuses to believe Hansol is dating a werewolf.





	Smooch all the monsters

“-And then I said ‘Imma smooch the monster’ so I did just that. When the monster showed up I smooched it and bam the monster was actually a really hot dude under a spell or something.” Hansol explained.

“Uh huh, so where is this so called ‘monster turned man’ boyfriend of yours?” Chan asks with a skeptical look.

“He’s…” Hansol looks around. “Ah there he is.” Hansol cups his hands around his mouth. “Minghao!” When the other man turns around Hansol waves him over so Minghao says something to his friends and walks over to Hansol.

“what's up, babe.” He asks as he takes a seat next to Hansol.

“Chan doesn't believe you're my boyfriend.” Hansol pouts.

“It's not that I don't believe you two are dating, it's the whole monster part.” Chan quickly explains.

“Is that so… Oh I know!” Minghao chirps and not a minute later his head is replaced with a wolf head. Chan stared blankly at what he was looking at. A wolf head on a human body…

“Oh my cheese nips on a m&m wrapper covered in piss.” Chan gasped before he pointed an accusing finger at Hansol. “You're a furry fucker!”

“W-what?! No I'm not!” Hansol argued back.

“He's a werewolf, aka an animal, no offense.”

Minghao shrugs his shoulders, “None taken.” “Therefore you are a furry fucker.” Chan finished explaining and empathized his point by slapping one of his hands on the table.

“He's got you there babe.” said Minghao.

“Not helping.” Hansol hisses at his boyfriend.

“Just accept it.” Chan knew he had won the battle.

“Ugh, fine. I'm a furry fucker.” Hansol crosses his arms and pouts. “Happy?”

“Very.” Chan smirks. Oh he was never going to let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2am, I don't even remember writing this if I'm honest but here it is.
> 
> Idk why my verhao always involves furry fucking. Maybe because it's fun to say.


End file.
